FLCL Naruto
by MadHatter66
Summary: Naruto meets someone from his past. How will this affect the Ninja world? Read and find out! R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or FLCL

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto's life was pretty normal some people would say. Thou he is a ninja that has a nine tailed demon sealed into his stomach but except for that, people think he's normal. But there is something that no one knows about him, something he kept to himself for several years. but now the secret will come out and Naruto is going to meet someone from his past.

--Mission assignment Hall--

In the hall was a row of tablesand Chuunin sitting behind them. There were several lines of teams waiting for missions and at the end of the longest line was Team 7.

"Damn Kakashi...always being late..." Naruto mumbles as he looks at the line of nearly two dozen teams in front of them.

"Think of this as patience training" Kakashi says

"This is not the kind of training that i need, i nee..." Naruto stops mid sentence when a Chuunin runs past his team and towards the other Chuunin.

"We have a situation, there appears to be a woman with hot-pink hair in the area giving off some strange power" One says and Naruto jumps a bit.

_"Hot pink hair...no, she wouldn't..."_

"She also seems to drive something she calls a 'Vespa' and caring a guitar around with her" he says and Naruto's mind goes blank. He knew only one person with that description.

"Ha...ru...ko" he says, not believing it. Suddenly his hands become fists at his sides and a look of anger over comes him.

"Haruto..." he says and takes off for the door,leaving his team behind wondering what's wrong with him.

--Outside--

Naruto runs out of the building and looks around, seeing only a few people out. He looks until he feels something, something familiar. It was like a pull in a random direction but he knew it wasn't random.

_"Haruto..._HARUKO!" he yells, roaring it like an enraged animal. A light red begins to glow off of his body but it wasn't the red most people knew.

--Somewhere in town--

Down the streets walked a woman with hot-pink hair wearing black spandex pants with knee high white boots. She had a t long sleeved shirt on with a red jacket with no sleeves over it. She wore light brown gloves and a white scarf around her neck. On her wrist, over the glove, was a shackle with one chain link on it and she was caring a guitar. The guitar was a navy blue, left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar. Near the bottom of the guitar was a pull cord for some strange reason.

"HARUKO!!" she hears in the distance and the chain on her shacklebegins to point in a random direction. She looks down at it and then back up, feeling a familiar power.

"Atomsk!"she says, excited and runs in the direction of the chain but it soon stops moving and falls. She looks at it again and shakes her wrist, trying to get it to move again but it wouldn't point again.

"Come on you stupid thing, we had him"! she yells at it but soon stops when she sees someone enter the street wearing bright orange. He walks towards her, showing it was Naruto, and he looks very pissed.

"Haruko, you got a lot of nerve to come back here!" he yells and she looks at him, confused.

"Do i know you?" she asks and Naruto's eye twitches. Haruko looks up and down the boy until she sees something that stood out. She found his whicker marks and a name popped into her head.

"Naruto?" she says and he nods.

"Naru-chan its been so long, i thought i was in some trouble" she says, sounding relieved. She looks back at Naruto's face but doesn't find his usual happy grin but a serious stare.

"The name is Naruto and you should go, Now!" he says with a firm voice and she smiles a bit.

"Ok Naru-chan jokes over, you can drop the act now" she says but Naruto decides to show he wasn't playing. In a blur his hand goes to his kunai pouch, opens it, and pulls out a kunai. He throws it at her head and it grazes her cheek and cuts off some of her hair. Haruko's eyes widen and she brings up a hand to her cheek. She she then looks at her and sees blood.

"Naru-chan?"

"You lost the right to call me that when you left" he says, walking towards her. Her smile disappears and she looks at him.

"So you're not joking...then I'm sorry for this" she says and then grabs the neck of her guitar. Like the swing of an axe, she slams her guitar into Naruto head and he's sent flying through the air and into a building. Hs headband is knocked off in the clash and she kneels down to pick it up. She lifts it up and looks at the hole she made.

"Sorry Naru-chan..." she says and was about too turn until some of the rubble moved suddenly. She looks back into the hole and sees Naruto sitting in a pile of rocks, looking fine.

"Nice shot..." he says as he stands up "but its going to take more than a sudden attack to keep me down" he says as he cracks his neck. The red energy from before appears again and the chain on Haruko's shackle points at him, shaking. A symbol appears on Naruto's head, a symbol Haruko knows all too well.

"Atomsk!" she says, her eyes widening.

"No, his power is not here...this is my own" he says

"Remember as a child when you told me about N.O. channels?" he asks and she nods.

"Since the day you left, i have been trying to find a way to open them with my own mental power and not through Atomsk's. Finally i was able to do it and gained power over my N.O., the same way you did" he says and something random happens. Naruto clutches his head and starts to shake. His head jerks upward and a horn shoots from his forehead. He grabs the horn with his right hand and pulls, the horn coming out of his head. In a bright flash, he pulls out his horn and it transforms into something.

It was a guitar. Not just any guitar but Rickenbacker bass guitar. It was like Harukos except it was a right handed guitar and his was orange instead of blue.

"Now ether leave or I'll make you" he says and gets a reaction that he didn't expect. She looks at him, smiles, and lifts up her guitar.

"And miss out on a chance to fight someone like me?" she says and charges. Naruto swings his guitar and the two clash.

* * *

How is it?


	2. Sorry

Ok word to all my other readers out there, I'm sorry for not posting anything new in some time….very sorry. I've had major writers block and I have been doing my best to write new chapters. I will try to get some new ones out but with the way my mind goes……it might be a bit longer. And to anyone who hasn't already seen it before, I am putting up for adoption my "Rhythm of Fire" story. But please, only E-mail me if you have actually written a Naruto story. I won't let someone who's only written Pokemon stories or someone who hasn't even written anything take it. I know I sound like a prick right now but I want to give my story to someone who will make it better than I could ever. I'm ending this now cause I'm starting to sound like Foamy the Squirrel, which I don't own, so please be patient and please someone adopt my story………BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A NARUTO STORY BEFORE!!

Thank you


End file.
